


Always Will

by CTippy



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Video, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A Darvey vidlet.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen & Harvey Specter, Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 3





	Always Will

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a number of vidlets I was requested during the BLM fundraising event. I really hope I've met your expectations Maya! I tried to include those little moments you wanted and mix them with other little moments I like together with some of their most important scenes. God, it's hard to fit a ship's story in just a little over 1 minute, especially one like Darvey has.

[Like and/or reblog on Tumblr](https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/622886595172909056/i-dont-love-you-but-i-always-will-i-always)\- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AINmJtDzsFQ) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel

Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)  
  
[You can show your support by making a donation](https://ko-fi.com/ctippy)


End file.
